Fear the Reaper
by Le Diablo Blanc2
Summary: Expelled at his trial Harry tell the Magical world to kiss his ass and is recruited by MI13. After 5 years with the Taskmaster he hunted down every Death Eater and Tom Riddle.However what do you you do with a weapon that has served its purpose
1. Chapter 1

Fear The Reaper  
Harry was expelled after his trial and told the Magical world to kiss his ass.  
Recruited into MI13 he was trained by The Taskmaster he hunted  
down and killed every Death Eater and Tom Riddle earning the nickname Reaper, but when a weapon has served its purpose what is left?  
Anything you recognise belongs to their creators  
Chapter 1: Loitering with an Archer

Clint looked through the binoculars as the Red Head got out of the shower  
and carefully studied his current target wondering how he should proceed.  
The Black Widow was an enigma she was beautiful deadly remorseless, but  
he felt there was more to her a chance she could be a useful asset.  
His mission was termination, but he was sure he could recruit her  
if given the chance and as he was trying to think of a strategy to employ  
a cocky English voice derailed his train of thought.  
"You know I think stalking is outlawed here"  
Muttering a curse under his breath as he had not even heard the other  
man approach."Hello Reaper long way from London aint ya"  
The man known as Reaper gave a nod "Hawkeye"  
Clint looked at his opposite number from MI13, he was about his age  
dressed fully in body armour with a semi skull mask and hood. "What are  
you doing here?"  
"Same as you I would imagine. She has gone too far killed one wrong  
person too many."  
Clint leant back against the wall "What if I could turn her instead"  
Reaper laughed"Oh God don't tell me you like this Bitch shes a nutcase"  
Clint snorted "No I don't like her in the way you are so happily  
insinuating, but I think she could be useful."  
"So you are asking me to go against my orders and let the Widow live  
so you can go with a gut feeling that may let her escape and go on  
killing and manipulating and destroying lives?"  
"Ummm pretty much yes thats exactly what I am asking" said Clint  
wishing his colleague had not put it so plainly.  
"Ok"  
"What! what do you mean ok you are just going to let her walk  
because I asked?"  
"No I am trusting your judgement Hawk we have known each other  
for what 7 years just after you left the circus and you are one of the few  
people I trust, of course if you are wrong I will infortunately have to  
hunt you down like a dog so I really hope you are right about her."  
Clint extended his hand "Thank you I know this will cause you problems  
and my friends call me Clint"  
Reaper grasped the hand "If you ever need help and I can give it just call me"  
Clint nodded watching him walk away "Wait how do I get hold of you"  
Reaper bowed and with a pop vanished into thin air leaving nothing but  
a calling card behind him.

Lord Harry James Potter(Reaper)  
MI13 Section M  
(3818) 854 231  
Clint looked at the card and swallowed "I don't think Fury needs to know  
about this."

Next Chapter Budapest  
Author notes: Just something that popped into my head


	2. Budapest

Chapter 2

A Night in Budapest

Clint woke up sluggishly his head dizzy from whatever he had been

drugged with. The first thing he noticed was that his hands were manacled

over his head in some sort of cellar. Closely following that discovery was

the glare of the furious Red Head manacled beside him.

"Well well sleeping beauty finally awakens. I hope you realise this is

entirely your fault"

Clint grimaced realising to a certain extent she was right "Oh do you

really want to play the blame game or figure a way out of here Tasha"

Natasha Romanoff knew she was being irrational blaming him for

their predicament, but the only other option was to blame herself

and that just wasn't going to happen. "I can handle this you said

walk in the park a milk run. Which part of this did I get wrong?"

Clint tugged at the manacles experimentally "Ok so maybe we

should have checked if the target was gay before we sent you in

to seduce him, but we didn't blame Fury not me".

"I would however Fury is not here is he? no he is not and I am stuck with

you so when does the extraction team arrive?" hissed the Russian.

"There is no extraction team this is a black op completely dark"

The Redhead started to laugh "Oh wonderful so what you are saying then

is that we are prisoners of these Bannana suits with no hope of rescue

and with no means of escape?"

Clint sagged even further "Oh God you mean AIM and not just the turkish military?"

"You didnt even know who captured us? Why did I ever let you recruit me?"

"Because your other option was death I believe"

Suddenly Natashas head jerked up "Wait do you hear that?"

Clint nodded hearing the sound of gunfire"Seems to be a gunfight"

"Shield?"

"No Fury wouldnt risk an International incident"

"Then who?"

Clint shrugged "Guess we will have to see if they are here to rescue us

or kill us"

Suddenly the door is blown inwards and a man walks in dressed in a baseball cap shades tshirt jean shorts and sneakers "What no hello

no how have you been?"

"Harry? What the hell are you wearing?"gasped Clint in shock as this

is the first time he had seen Reaper out of his uniform.

"Well escuse me I take my first vacation in ten years and decide to go

to Cairo to get away from everything, but no you just had to fuck it up."

Trying to hide a smirk Clint asked "how did you..."

Harry waved the question away and pulled out a disposable camera and started taking pictures of him and Natasha.

"What are you doing you creep" snapped Natasha "get us out of here"

"I am taking holiday photos as the boys are going to love seeing a manacled

Black Widow and Hawkeye."

Natasha glared at Clint "Explain NOW!"

"Natasha Romanov meet Reaper" laughed Clint as he watched the usually

unreadable widdow pale and try to back away.

Harry looked at his friend reproachfully"People always seem to react that

way when you introduce me."

"It might have something to do with the way you sent her a dozen Black

Roses with a note saying. If you ever caught her that you would rip her

heart out and enclosed a giant spider with its heart ripped out."

Harry snorted"That was years ago she is with your mob now"

Natasha seemed to relax "So what now?"

Harry walked into the next room and grabbed Clint and Natashas

equipment before unlocking the manacles holding them. Well I thought we

could just walk out the front door and kill anyone we meet on the way"

"Good plan" Smiled Clint

"A plan how is that a plan?"

"Excitable thing isn't she but then Redheads tend to be highly strung" grinned Harry as he headed out the door picking upthe M4 from the

guard he had used to open the door.

Clint and Natasha followed behind him fighting each step of the way

whether it was members of AIM or Turkish soldiers they left none alive

by the end of the fight they were all covered in blood even Clint had

grabbed a rifle since he had exhausted all his arrows.

The 3 agents collapsed against a nearby car as harry smirked "Who says I

never have fun on vacation"

"This was fun?" Hissed Natasha

Harry grinned in response handing Clint a phone "You can call for a pickup from your guys They have a plane standing by "

Clint took the phone and walked off starting to dial Coulson to pick them up

wondering how the hell he had contacted Harry to rescue them.

"So are we good?" asked Natasha

Harry regarded her for a while thinking of what she had done for shield

weighing it against her past and what her actions had cost him personally.

"You are not who you were and my problem was with her and not you"

"What did I do to you?"

"A conversation for another time Miss Romanof as it looks like your ride

is here. Do not worry we will meet again I am sure especially if you

hang around with this second rate Robin Hood."

Clint snorted " I object to that "

Harry grasped his arm "Until next time, but next time make sure I am

not on holiday and I have my work clothes with me."

and with a loud POP Harry disappeared and left Clint with Natasha dragging

him by his ear towards a black SUV "We are going to have a nice lengthy

conversation when we get back about your friend and why he wanted to

kill me. And why he doesn't any more."

Next Chapter New York is a Hell of a town


End file.
